Dangerous Games
by cloudluvsme13
Summary: Sherlock is facing a terrible enemy who can match wits with him perfectly.- Jim Moriarty. As their little games progress, how many people will be caught in the crossfire, and will he himself survive the ordeal? SherlockxOC *Game Of Shadows*
1. Prologue

Calico glared at Sherlock's pipe with contempt as his lips curled around it. He smirked at her, raising a match and preparing to light it. She clutched the arms of her chair, shaking her head at the man across from her.

"Sherlock."

Sherlock knew Calico hated it when he smoked around her, and had long since figured out how to use this against her. He wanted to know where she was going that seemed so important, and Calico wasn't telling. And she wasn't showing any hints.

"Calico."

"Don't light it."

"Where are you going?"

"I don't have to tell you! I'm a grown woman."

"Regardless, I'd like to know."

"No, it's none of your buisness!"

"I'm lighting the pipe."

"No! - fine, where are you going? Tell me that." Sherlock's smile fell, and it was Calico's turn to smile triumphantly.

"... That's none of your buisness." He said, lighting his pipe and inhaling deeply. Calico coughed when the smoke made it's way to her nostrils. She smacked it out of his grasp, causing him to look at her with wide brown eyes.

"I'm going to dinner with Irene this evening. She wants to tell me something, and she says she'll feel safer with witnesses. That woman..." she said, crossing her legs and sniffling. Sherlock gave the back of his neck a scratch, a clear sign of anxiety. Calico tilted her head to the side.

"What time?"

"Around seven. Why?" Calico eyed him suspiciously. She rose to her feet and stood above him, staring down at him with a burning intesnity.

"Well, I have a dinner scheduled with her at eight tonight-"

"Buisness or pleasure?" she asked through clenched teeth. Sherlock cleared his throat nervously.

"Calico, I don't understand why you're so upset. It's not like I'm cheating on a lover with her."

"_Buisness_ or _pleasure_?"

"... It depends on how you look at it?"

"Pleasure. I don't know why you bother with that woman, Sherlock. She drugs you, humiliates you, tricks you... You could do better. I don't even want to go to dinner with her, but I'm hungry and _she's_ paying."

"What are you trying to say? She's a wonderful woman. She's _the_ woman. Beautiful and clever. Please don't speak about her like that." Sherlock said, rising to his feet also. He and Calico stared at each other for a few long seconds before Calico looked into his chest, boiling over with anger.

"Irene Adler is a fool. _You're_ a fool." she growled, closing her eyes and breathing deeply. Sherlock looked down at her with a slightly hurt expression, then looked to the potted plant at the door.

"Any input, John?" he asked, causing Calico to sharply turn her head.

John appeared from behind the green, a slightly guilty blush on his cheeks.

"My God, that escalated quickly. Sherlock, you speak to Calico as if you've forgotten _she's_ a woman. Speaking of, are you okay, Calico?" the blond asked, cocking his eyebrows at her. She scoffed.

"Well, I'm not _dead_, am I?" she smartly responded, stomping to the door and grabbing her hat.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" John asked weakly with a small smile. Calico sniffed.

"You may or you may not. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a dinner I have no _choice_ but to go to." she said, throwing open th door and storming out.

John turned to Sherlock, both looking confused.

"What have you done to make _her_ upset? She's never angry."

"I'm not sure, but I'm thinking it's got something to do with the fact that she's still relativley untouched, where Irene isn't. Calico's always been jealous of women like that." Sherlock answered, retrieving his pipe and lighting it again. John shook his head.

"I think she's just jealous of Irene."

"Now, why would she be jealous of Irene?"

"If you don't see it, theres no point trying to explain. I just hope she'll be alright."


	2. In Which Sherlock Gets a Package

"Where do you think Calico has disappeared to?" John asked Sherlock and they prepared to go to her house. Sherlock frowned.

"I think she's run away with Irene. Secret lovers. That's the only explanation I have, because Irene didn't come to our dinner and Calico hasn't come to raid our kitchen." he said, gripping his trusty cane tightly in his hand. John chuckled, opening the door and nearly tripping over a box.

It was unmarked, except for the word "Holmes" clearly written on the surface.

"Sherlock..." John whispered, though it was unessecary. Shrlock was already looking curiously over his shoulder. They dragged it inside, into the living area, then stared at it.

"Huh."

"Is it your birthday?"

"Hardly." Sherlock hit the top with his cane. It knocked back, followed by scratching and small whimpers.

The color drained from their faces as they exchanged terrified looks.

"You don't think somebody's sedated beast and mailed it to us...? Because if they have, it's going to be angry when we open this." John said weakly, reaching for his pocket knife and cutting at the bonds. Sherlock cleared his throat.

"No worries. The creature in this box has been making submissive noises. It's looking to get help, not to cause harm." he said, more to himself than to his friend. He reached out and yanked the top of the box off with closed eyes, causing John to inhale sharply.

"Open your eyes, Holmes! It's her! Her!

"_Her_? What species of _her_?"

"_Calico Sullivan!"_ John yelled. Sherlock looked down, and felt himself get sick.

Calico was curled into a tight ball, half awoke (the lack of air in the package must have been getting to her). Her neck bore the purple prints of fingers, as did her arms and legs. The dress she wore looked like it was, at one point, beautiful, but it was now ripped shorter than what was apropriate, and the neckline dropped dangerously low.  
She clutched a piece of paper in her bound hands with a white-knuckled grip, shaking like a wet kitten.

John untied the cloth that was keeping her from speaking. She gasped, attempting to leap out of the box. It didn't work, and she ended up turning it over and hitting her head on the coffee table.

"Are you just going to watch me struggle?!" she yelled shrilly, turning to look at John and Sherlock in turn. John cut her ankles free of the rope, then her hands. She pushed herself up, legs shaking as she struggled to stand steady.

"Calico, who's done this to you?!" Sherlock cried, gripping each of her shoulders and giving her a gentle shake. She burst into noisy tears.

"How should I know? I was only trying to have an arguement with that woman, and I was drugged by a particularly rough looking man. I shouldn't have eaten the muffin! Dear lord, why did I eat the muffin?! And Irene, Irene is dead! It's my fault! I could have stopped her murderer if it weren't for that damned muffin! I hate her so much! How dare she go and die when I needed her?!" she said in no particular order. Sherlock's face fell. He gave her a small hug, patting her back.

"Adler is dead? Are you positive?" John asked, looking less than happy.

"Why would I lie about that? I don't like her, but I didn't want her dead! _Your position has been compromised on account of your love for Holmes, _he said! And then she drank the wine and I ate the... Oh, it's all my fault! Curse my love for pastries!"

"She loved me?" Sherlock asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Who poisoned the two of you, Calico?" John asked in a serious tone. Calico sniffled, shrugging.

"I don't know! I didn't see his face!" she said, hysterically. She handed Sherlock the bit of paper in her hand, taking deep breaths to calm herself down.

"Are you okay?" Sherlock asked, letting her go and taking several steps back. Calico nodded.

"I'll go get you some tea and biscuits. Sherlock, you'll have to cancel my party..."

"No, he's not to cancel that party! That's exactly what I need to relax! Lot's of drink and celebration. You cancel that party and I will kill you. Can I get a cigarette to calm my nerves?" Calico asked. John blinked.

"But you were just in hysterics less than a minute ago! And you don't smoke!"

"I'll be alright. Sherlock, go fetch me some trousers. Preferably black. And the smallest shirt in your closet. And a matching jacket."

"And a hat. You'll need a hat." Sherlock added, walking up the stairs.

"You witnessed a murder and you were assaulted, drugged, and nearly murdered! You were suffocating in that box, you know! And you made such horrible little screeches."

"I'm alright. Can I have a biscuit, still? A chocolate one?" Calico asked with a serene smile. John looked at her with a mortified expression.

"Dear lord, you are insane. I blame your hanging out with Sherlock." he said, pulling her into a tight hug and kissing her cheek. She shook her head, her lips forming a smile.

"I blame _you_, John. Always the voice of reason. Look at what you've done now!"

"What?"

* * *

"I have a question, Sherlock."

"Yes?"

"What did the note say?"

"Apparently the game is _on_, John."

"What game, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I don't know, but it's on. And I intend to win. Nobody hurts Calico and gets away with it!"

"What about Irene? _The_ woman, in your words? She's no longer with us."

"Oh, well she was a special woman, but Calico is a little more so. Though Irene was much better for sexytime, I prefer to be in the company of little Calico. And I should be the _only_ man in her company."

"... Sometimes I wonder how we're friends."

* * *

**_Just watched this movie for the umpteenth time, so... XD Remember to review!_**


	3. In Which They Visit Moriarty

"It's wonderful that they're married." Calico said, clearing her throat and looking at Sherlock with an awkward smile. He scoffed and looked straight ahead, lips drawn into a thin, tight line.

"Wonderful? My God, I've never seen worse timing for anything. He should have waited. Especially since your attack." he finally muttered, looking briefly at Calico with a pout. Calico giggled.

"You're upset because he's not here to help you with the case. Marriage is wonderful. _I_ won't be married, but it's a great concept! Oh dear, Sherly, slow down -"

"But he's married to _her_. I don't like _her_. She's so _demanding!" _

"I think you just don't want to share John. Goodness, Sherlock, my stomach is upset. Where are we going?"

"That doesn't bother me so much; you're a pretty good stand in for John... And better to look at. It's everything else!"

"I don't understand, but I'll go with it. Ugh..."

"Come on. You and I have an appointment with Jim Moriarty."

"Oh, so that's where we're going? Good, we're here. This carriage was making me sick."

"I'd be surprised if it didn't. The man can't drive."

"But you're the one driving."

"Now, we must look presentable! Give me your face!"

Sherlock pulled out a comb and ran it through Calico's hair, effectively flattening the strands that defied gravity. He licked his thumb and scrubbed a spot of dirt just below her eye, straightened out the collar on her shirt, and fixed her suspenders. He then helped her out of the carriage with a smug grin at his handiwork.  
He held Calico's hand in his own as if she were a small child while they walked to Jim's office.

When they entered Moriarty's office, Sherlock and Calico were greeted with a smile.  
James Moriarty... He wasn't stunningly handsome and mysterious like Calico thought he would be. He looked a great deal older than she was (possibly even older than Sherlock). His hair was blond and flecked with an occasional grey (though you could only tell if you _really_ looked), and his beard was neatly manicured, so Calico gave him that.

His smile made Calico's skin crawl. She tightened her grip on Sherlock.

"Hello, Holmes. It's a pleasure to finally meet you. In person."

"Hello, Professor." Sherlock released her hand and proceeded to shake Moriarty's. Calico's mouth became dryer than a desert when she actually heard his voice.

Moriarty politely reached for her (sweaty) palm as well. She backed into Sherlock with a shake of her head and lowered eyes.

"It's a pleasure to see you again as well, Miss Sullivan. It's good to know Sherlock got to you in time." he said, dropping his hand. Sherlock cleared his throat.

"What did you say? What do you mean 'Again'?" he asked, allowing Calico to nervously cling to his waist. Moriarty smirked.

"Oh, if you'll give me a moment I'll explain everything -"

Sherlock slapped his hands over Calico's ears and walked toward the chalkboard in the center of the room. Calico glanced up and watched Sherlock's mouth moving for a moment, vaguely wishing she could read lips.  
She looked back down and picked up the book that was resting on the edge of the board.  
She looked back up at Sherlock and he smiled down at her with a curt nod, speaking rapidly again.

He turned the both of them around so that they were facing Moriarty. They chatted for a few more minutes, allowing Calico time to notice that there was a plant in every window, and they were all dead or dying. She also saw that the book she held was one of Moriarty's. She dropped it on the table before her like it was on fire. Sherlock moved his hands so that they rested gently on her shoulders.

"Well Professor, we shall be taking our leave!" he said, pushing her out of the room. He shut the door, tossed Calico over his shoulder, and ran back the way they came, screeching incoherently all the way. Calico flailed her arms uselessly, looking for something to grab and thanking God that no students were there to see them.

"W-Where's the fire?!"

"Moriarty's not going to stop! He's after Mary and John now, we have to save him! I mean them!" Sherlock responded, tossing her into the steam carriage. She bounced and looked around, dizzy and upset.

"Moriarty's out to hurt John? Why?! What did you do?!" she yelled, sitting up straight and grabbing the side of the carriage with wide silver eyes. Sherlock sat beside her and started it back up, clearing his throat and sniffing afterwards. Calico's large silver eyes continued to bore into the side of his head.

"I didn't do anything. Why do you assume I did something?!" He exploded at her. She scrunched up her face and slapped him on the nose. He winced and inhaled deeply through his mouth, grabbing his face.

"Ouch!"

"What did you do?!" she yelled, hitting him in the arm.

"I'm driving, woman! And I did nothing."

"I'll beat you!"

"Oh, _fine_! I may or may not have asked him not to involve you or Watson. He's already _had_ his fun with _you_, he now wants John." Sherlock said, avoiding looking at the fuming woman beside him.

"Where are we going now? The train is that way, and it doesn't leave for another six hours."

"We have to go see Mycroft about keeping Mary safe."

"I love how you just _assume_ that I don't want to be kept safe."

"I feel like you'd be safer with John and I."

* * *

"Oh, Sherlock you didn't have to do that... Don't you know that _I'm_ a woman?" Calico asked, stifling a laugh when Sherlock emerged from the train-station restroom dressed in drag. He sniffed, flipping his nappy wig over his shoulder.

"I figured since you were mad at me, this was a suitable punishment." he said, puckering his lips and smearing red over them. Calico giggled and looked down, fiddling with the buttons on her shirt.

"Oh, you worry me... How exactly am I supposed to sneak on?" she asked, looking back up with a calmer face. Sherlock grabbed each of her cheeks and gave them a pinch.

"You, my darling, shall pose as my mute, homosexual son."

"... You thought this whole thing through a little too well, Mr. Holmes."

"Well, you're too pretty to be a _hetero_sexual man."

"You're missing the p - you know what, let's just board the train." Calico shook her head, glanced back at Sherlock, and giggled.

He fought a smile of his own and threaded his fingers through her's, boarding the train.


	4. In Which Sherlock Steals John From Mary

"You can't use the toilet 'til the train starts movin', Ma'am. Just a few moments, I promise." the train attendant wiped his leaking nose, then pointed to Calico with a smile.

"Watch your mum, boy. Make sure she don't use it. Wash your face."

Calico nodded him away, catching a glimpse of John glancing suspiciously at she and Sherlock through his compartment door. She almost greeted him but the door slid shut, causing her to be reminded quickly of _where_ _they were_.

"He's gone?" Sherlock whispered. Calico nodded swiftly.

"He's gone, the door's shut, it _is_ John's compartment. You stalker..." she recited in a low voice. Sherlock chuckled, opened the door, and stepped into the small quarters. He shut the door nearly all the way, but stopped to peer down at Calico for another moment.

"Now, you keep watch out here while I handle business. You do have the guns I've given you?" he asked, wiping stray lipstick from the corner of his mouth. She fought a smile.

"I'm not a child, Sherly..."

"And you're _sure_ you'll be alright all by yourself...?"

"Yes."

"Remember to take off the coat, it's warm in here."

"Just _go. _Hurry on!" she ushered, closing the door and looking at her feet. She smiled and laughed under her breath.

She then sighed and began wiggling out of the extra layers of clothes Sherlock had forced her into. When she was down to just her normal clothes, a man with a gun gripped tightly in his hand walked into Mary and John's compartment. At the exact same time, the lights went out, and two more men emerged with clear malicious intent.

Before she could get to her own pistol, two shots rang from behind her, causing the men to crumple on top of each other.

Sherlock placed a hand on her shoulder and grinned at her.

"Boy, that escalated quickly." Calico whispered, crossing her arms behind her back and giggling. Sherlock snorted.

"Moriarty's men are all idiots. It took all of three minutes to do my work."

"Not too stupid, one just went into..." Sherlock placed a silencing finger on her lips and slid the door open. John and Mary, both on their feet with the window fully opened, gaped at them.

"Calico!"

"Holmes!"

"Distraction!" Sherlock yelled, picking up Calico and tossing her at John. She flailed her arms to avoid any intimate contact with him.  
She saw Sherlock push Mary off of the train out of the corner of her eye, and she had to suppress a giggle. John brought them both to their feet, rolled his eyes, and looked around.

He _quickly_ noticed his lack of wife, narrowed his eyes at Sherlock, and moved his hand away from Calico's shoulder.

"Did you just kill my new wife?!"

Sherlock raised his hands and shook his head. Calico grimaced.

"John, don't worry, I timed it perfectly."

"Have you killed my wife?!" John repeated, pushing Calico aside and launching himself at Sherlock, bringing them to the ground. He wrapped his fingers around Sherlock's neck and screamed at him. Calico attempted to separate them (mostly because the compromising position the two were in was very awkward, what with Sherlock wearing makeup and all).

The door slid open again to reveal a large man behind a rifle, pointed at Sherlock. They all froze and looked at him with wide eyes.

He pulled the trigger and was lit on fire immediately after, causing a panic among Moriarty's men.

Calico reached over and shut the door. Sherlock kicked off John, reached under his skirt, and pulled out a chain. He secured the door, turned back around, and pulled off his skirt.

John and Calico both shared a look of shock.

"Say, where did your shirt go?" she asked, lips curling into a slight smile. Sherlock shook his head, reached out the window, and sighed.

"Let's... let's get a move on." he panted over his shoulder. John turned to Calico with accusing blue eyes and a frown.

"You're explaining this to me when we get to some sort of safety." he scolded, climbing out of the window. Calico pouted, but followed them outside none the less. John kept anxiously looking over at her to make certain she didn't harm herself. She smiled reassuringly.

Sherlock finally slipped smoothly into a different compartment, followed by John. Calico clumsily jumped in and landed on the floor, squeezing into the spot between Sherlock and the seat. She silently thanked the heavens that he was so thin, because she barely fit as it was. A sudden barrage of gun shots had her slightly terrified, but she soon adjusted.

"Ow, don't move so much! It makes me nervous!" she gritted as Sherlock handed John a pistol.

"No complaining, you wanted to come."

"I did not! -"

"Make it count, Watson!" John sat up and shot at Moriarty's men while they reloaded their weapons. Calico wiggled uncomfortably, causing Sherlock to pinch her thigh.

"Keep _still_."

"But he's shooting at the man when it's obvious he should be shooting at the thing holding the train together! You _said_ to make it count!"

"Don't you lecture me, girl. I have more experience than you in this sort of thing." John scolded, turning to look at Calico with a shake of his head and a firm look. He turned back around, however, and shot where she directed.

Plopping down in the nearly shredded seat was their cue that it was safe to stand up. John wrinkled his nose and looked at Calico.

"Why are you here? This is dangerous. You ought to be with Mary. Don't you agree?" he asked with a frown. Calico pointed to Sherlock with her thumb. John directed his attention to his old friend, who responded with a sniff and a turn of his head.

"Well, _I'd_ like to have something nice to look at is all. I mean you had Mary last time." he mumbled, large eyes locked on the ceiling. John buried his face in his hands to stifle a laugh.

"Holmes, that's a terrible reason."

"I thought it was a good one. Besides, she said she wanted to visit Paris one day, and Simza is in Paris. Why not kill two birds with one stone?"

* * *

"I wish you would answer my questions." John gritted, holding his abdomen as the carriage moved over rocky roads. Sherlock shrugged, his hands neatly placed in his lap.

"What questions?" he asked in an attempt to play stupid. Calico rested her head on Sherlock's shoulder and curled her fingers around his hands.

"Please?" she asked, cocking her eyebrows. Sherlock attempted to ignore her, but found it increasingly difficult. Her expression was simply unfair.

"Oh, alright. I asked the Cabby to take us to the Romanies' village. That's where Simza is right now." Sherlock said, looking over at John with a slightly defeated expression. Calico smiled and released Sherlock, but John shook his head.

"No, I want to know why you _really_ dragged her into this. I know it's for more than her being - er - _easy_ _on_ _the_ _eyes_." John said, rolling his eyes and waving his hands. The carriage lurched forward, causing him to cover his mouth and lean out the window.

"There's honestly no reason I could think of, but it's a bit late to send her to my brother's."

* * *

_**Sorry for lack of updates on everything. I've been busy. XD**_


	5. In Which They Visit France (Part One)

"It's all well and good until Sherlock tells people they're being targeted by criminals. And you blow up half of a train." John whispered with a smirk as Sherlock and Simza talked about her brother, Rene, and Moriarty. Calico looked down at her lap, cheeks turning pink.

"Well, John, I wouldn't quite say it was all 'well and good'. I mean, we did toss your wife out of a moving train just a few hours ago." she said with a slightly guilty expression. John rolled his eyes and folded his hands in his lap.

"Yeah, see I've been meaning to talk to you about that... Isn't Mary your friend? How did you manage to join forces with Sherlock? How did you even begin to associate yourself with Sherlock?" he suddenly asked, pointing from him to Calico. She smiled and patted his shoulder.

"Don't you remember introducing us once?"

"But it was so brief, a two minute meeting. _Once_."

"Sometimes we can't explain how things work, John. Oh, and I followed him to the fight club once. He looks good half nude." she whispered back, turning to look out the window at the Romanies. John stared at his hands for a moment, uncomfortable at his strange friend's comment, then looked up at Sherlock and Simza. He furrowed his brows and turned to her.

"How has Sherlock been wearing my suit this entire time without me noticing?" he asked. Calico giggled.

"Very sneaky man, that one. But cute, right?"

"Stop saying things like that, it makes me uncomfortable. You're too innocent." John said, shivering. Calico had to press her face into her hands, because John saw her as innocent where she found herself a bit perverted.

Still, after John made his confession to Calico, Sherlock turned to the two of them and Simza left.

"John, whatever you do, do _not_ let these people make you drink." he said, standing up and patting the doctor's shoulders. John rolled his eyes and swatted Sherlock's hands away.

"I'm a grown man, Holmes. And after you kidnapped me and threw my wife off of a train, I can't help but feel entitled to a drink or two."

"I'm only saying this because I care. You can't hold your alcohol!"

"That's not - well, maybe not."

"I know."

"Shut up, Holmes." John crossed his arms, mumbled something, and left the matchbox-sized cabin behind Simza.

Sherlock then turned his attention to Calico, smiling.

"How does it feel to be in France?"

"Not bad. I don't speak a lick of French, and I'm pretty sure I got my hat stolen. Every time you pull a dangerous stunt I feel like there's a steam-hammer in my chest, so _stop it_." Calico ordered, rubbing at her eyes with her fists. Sherlock chuckled and plopped down in the seat that previously belonged to John, curling his arms around Calico's waist.

"It looks like you might be tired too. Perhaps it's time we turned in for the night." Sherlock said, pressing his cheek firmly against her's. She blushed.

"Dear lord, we have the most dysfunctional relationship I've ever heard of."

"I know. You're an abusive little woman, aren't you?"

"Shut up, Holmes."

* * *

Calico pouted as she watched the Romanies (and a very intoxicated John Watson) dance around a bonfire. She wasn't quite in the mood for having fun, what with Moriarty and his terrorist bombings, so that left her to tap her fingers against her knees until somebody showed her where she was to sleep.

"Any good input on the Moriarty case, Love?" Sherlock cooed, popping up behind her and resting his head on her shoulder. She huffed.

"I wasn't told I was supposed to be thinking of anything. You only said, 'you're so abusive' and walked away." she whined as he lifted her and moved her to the side, allowing himself a seat on the bench. Calico curled her arms around his waist, still frowning.

"I thought you would know to listen to Simza and I. We were having a very important discussion." Sherlock muttered.

"You should know better than to think I would listen to you, when I could be teasing John."

"Oh, I guess it's alright. Here, I'll fill you in. First thing in the morning, John, Simza and I are going to be going to the Paris Opera House. I have reason to believe Moriarty will have a bomb planted under the stage."

"Where will I be? Hiding in the hotel around the way and waiting for a signal of sorts?" Calico asked, batting her long eyelashes at Sherlock. He sighed and looked away from her.

"No, you will be here, where it is safe. I will fetch you when Moriarty and his men have been brought to justice." he said, draping his arm around her shoulder. Calico wrinkled her nose.

"I don't like the sound of that. What if something goes wrong? What if you end up chasing him out of the country - which I _know_ you will?" Calico pulled herself away from Sherlock completely and narrowed her eyes. Sherlock sighed.

"You have to understand that I don't feel comfortable with you here already. I know I'm the one who dragged you into this, but I've gotten cold feet." he said, clasping his hands together in front of him. Calico scoffed and turned up her nose.

"I didn't want to have to resort to this." Sherlock said, standing up and sniffing. Calico looked up at him curiously. He dropped to his knees in front of her, nuzzled his face into her lap, and pouted, wrapping his arms tightly around her slender waist. "Please, nobody wants to see you hurt! I'm begging you! Just stay behind."

Calico's eyes widened before a giggle bubbled from her lips. She patted the top of Sherlock's head.

"That's cute, but I won't just sit here and do nothing."

"Calico, have I ever told you how much I love you and your sweet little face?" Sherlock asked, propping himself up on his elbows. Calico groaned, pushed him off of her lap, and stood up, brushing her bottom.

"Send for me at least, when it's safe enough." Calico mumbled, crossing her arms and walking to a small group of people.

Where Sherlock was triumphant about the fact that he had won their little lovers' spat, Calico was upset that she now had to plot how she was going to follow he and John to the Opera House.

* * *

_**Why is Emily Browning so adorable? I have the biggest crush on her right now. XD**_

_**Should I do a High School Of The Dead fanfic when I finish this series?**_


	6. In Which They Visit France (Part Two)

Stalking Sherlock and John to the opera house was easier than Calico thought it would be.

She thanked the Heavens that the French wore their dresses the way they did. Had she been in an English dress, all of the components would have stopped her long ago. The only problem was, perhaps, the fact that her legs kept getting tangled in the long skirt.

"Oh, hello Calico." a chilling voice greeted from behind her. She turned around, and her hands immediately darted to where her gun was hidden.

"M-M-Moriarty!" she stammered, shaking slightly. The man smiled down at her. She felt slimy.

"Yes, it is I. And might I point out what a surprise to see you in France. Are you here for the opera?" he casually chatted, pointing toward the opera house. Calico frowned and raised her eyebrows.

"No, sir." was all she could stupidly muster. Moriarty chuckled and twirled his cane, as if he were rolling an over-sized cigar.

"When Sherlock asks the question, tell him Germany." he said mysteriously. Calico's fingers brushed against her pistol.

"W-wait! I thought you plotted a bomb in there!" she blurted thickly, immediately regretting it. He raise an eyebrow and tilted his head to the side.

"Is that what you believe?"

And then he was lost in the crowd, leaving Calico confused. She knew that if he was going into the opera house, he didn't plot the bomb there. But she also knew he would probably want to be able to see the ruckus it caused. She bit her lip and then smacked her forehead, upset it took her so long to figure it out.

"The hotel across the street..."

She groaned, lifted her skirt slightly, and ran underground, following her friends' trail of destruction. She nearly tripped at least twice over a few unconscious bodies. When she got under the stage, she saw Sherlock all the way across. John looked at her quickly, and then looked again with wide blue eyes. He muttered something to Sherlock and Simza, and they both turned to her, looking like they would lecture her.

Before either could open their mouths, Calico pointed up.

"He's here, there's no way he planted the bomb here! It's in the hotel!" she said quickly.

"There's no way, Calico. You probably just saw a man who looked like him." John stated, waving her off.

"No, it's him! He knows me, and he spoke to me!"

"We don't have time for your silly beliefs, we have to diffuse it!" Sherlock shouted, lowering himself so he could look her in the eye. She tried to look as cute as possible.

"It's across the street! Please, Sherlock!"

John and Simza watched the two of them argue like it was a tennis match. They wasted a bit of time, too, because there was an explosion. They felt like the stage and seats above them might fall on their heads. There was heavy smoke, an aftermath from the explosion. And it was across the street, like Calico said.

She punched Sherlock in the stomach, causing him to double over, and stomped her booted foot with rage.

"_In the opera house_, you said! _I'm a professional_, you said!"

"It was an honest mistake, you woman! There's always the chance of a mild mess-up, but what would you know?!"

"Stop arguing the both of you! I don't know about you, but John and I are going to be investigating what just happened. Will you join us or not?!" Simza yelled, pinching the lovers' ears. They cried out and hummed in agreement.

"Alright, then. My God, I swear you two are a couple of children." she muttered the last bit under her breath. She left the stage from where they came and in the direction of the hotel.

Calico turned to Sherlock and narrowed her silver eyes in annoyance.

"Across the street now, before Moriarty removes any evidence." John added weakly, not ready to see Calico lose her temper for a second time.

* * *

"Well... It looks like I did miscalculate a bit." Sherlock muttered. Calico smiled smugly, despite the fact that she and Sherlock were squatting over a slightly singed body.

"You should listen to me more often, Holmes." she said, studying the body closely. She felt Sherlock staring at her.

"Let's not forget where you're supposed to be, girl..." he muttered. Calico's grin fell, and she looked back up with heated cheeks. Sherlock was smiling.

"I had hoped the dress those Gypsies shoved me in might distract you from my rule-breaking, sir." she said, childishly adding a formality. Sherlock's gaze trailed to her chest.

"It might have worked had you been given a more generous bosom, but without _cleavage_ there's very little distraction." he said with a mischievous smirk. Calico slapped her hand over her mouth to keep from exploding in laughter.

"We shouldn't be sitting around joking over a dead body. Somebody will suspect we put him here." she giggled louder than she intended. Simza and John turned around with worried expressions. Sherlock stood up and assisted Calico to her feet, clearing his throat.

"Agreed. John, Simza! Have I got news for you. Moriarty used the explosion to mask an assassination. Note the bullet hole in his chest..." Sherlock explained, pointing to the corpse's torso. Calico looked from the crumpled body to the gaping hole in the wall, and then further across the street.

"... Where to now, though?" she heard John ask. She turned around and gasped. She loved it when she could give others a snippet of information.

"Germany! He'll be in Germany." she answered. Sherlock turned to her with raised eyebrows.

"Why trust you? You didn't know your left from your right until a month ago."

Simza giggled at this remark. Calico felt a burning need to defend her wounded honor.

"He told me to tell you Germany when you asked _it_. I didn't know what _it_ was until John asked just now." she said with reddened cheeks.

"Very well. We shall be heading to Germany!" Sherlock said, pointing to the heavens. Calico smiled.

"Oh, yes. I've always wanted to visit Germany! I'm fluent, you know..."

"Ah, but how shall we be getting there? There is no train coming for a bit." Sherlock input. Simza rolled her dark eyes.

"For you to be a genius, you are an idiot. Just leave the issue of _transportation_ to me. We'll leave by nightfall tomorrow."


End file.
